Disequilibrium
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Based on CP Coulters Dalton. Second in a series. Alan and Tommy Houston, now teenagers, go on an important mission.  Can be read alone, but probably makes more sense if you read the prequel on my profile


**A/N: Dalton and all of its original characters belong to CP Coulter. This is the Second of a Series im working on. I think you can read this one on its own, but will probably make more sense if read with the prequel which is on my profile.**

**Disequilibrium**

"For the love of Castiel, keep up Tommy" Alan Houston called behind him to his younger brother as he stomped through the leaves and mud. Tommy Houston stumbled over tree roots and rocks trying to catch up with his sibling.

"I'm coming as fast as I can Al, but this isn't as easy in the dark" The younger boy grumbled, swatting at tree branches in his face. Alan Houston laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, because we've only taken this exact route a thousand times before" Alan chuckled louder now, his torch scanning over the path ahead. "Just admit it; you are a clumsy ungraceful little girl"

"I am not clumsy or a girl!" Tommy shouted before falling head first into the fallen leaves. Alan turned slowly as the thud echoed around the deserted opening, watching his brother pick himself up off the floor. Shaking his head he walked out of the woods now and into the opening.

"I did always want a sister" He mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Tommy shouted again, pouncing on his brother and talking him to the ground. Alan let out a strangled noise as he lost his footing and found himself pinned face down, grass tickling his nose.

"Looks like you're getting rusty big bro" Tommy chuckled, holding down his brother. Alan rolled his eyes, before spinning Tommy over so that he was now on the ground and Alan was pinning him down with his knee placed strategically on his neck.

"Please, I taught you everything you know" Alan stood up releasing Tommy and reached for the torch he had previously dropped. Shining the torch over the gravestones ahead, he moved forward once more. "Now come on, we have a job to do"

They walked the rest of the familiar route in silence. Weaving in and out of headstones before finally coming to the one they had been looking for.

"Hey Uncle Alan" Alan greeted the headstone before sitting cross legged in front of it, Tommy quickly following his brother.

Angel Alan had been watching from his heavenly perch as usual, and had slowly descended to his grave stone as his young nephews approached. They were both so big now; it was hard to believe that the two young men in front of him were the same young boys who used to leave drawings for him and parade around with a cereal box EMF meter hunting demons.

Alan was seventeen now, ready to start his senior year at Dalton academy. He looked more and more like Dwight every day, only with Janey's eyes and a more broad build. And Tommy, little Tommy was fifteen and itching to drive the impala, and still following Alan round like a lost puppy. Angel Alan watched them now, sat in front of him like they had done so many times before, only now it was different.

"Sorry it's late" Alan broke the silence, as Tommy sat next to him a small smile on his face. "But well we had something to do and we thought now would be a good time to visit"

"Sorry we haven't been by in a while, we've been…" Tommy trailed off as he and his brother shared a look.

"Busy" Alan finished for him, turning his attention back to the grave stone. Angel Alan looked upon them in interest, wondering what they had been up to in the middle of the night.

"The thing is, and you can't tell Dad" Alan chuckled to himself, pulling down the neck of his shirt to reveal the skin just beneath his collarbone. "We kind of got tattoos" The tattoo he displayed was an exact replica of the one Sam and Dean had in Supernatural to protect them from demon possession. Tommy had pulled down his shirt to reveal one the same as his brothers, a proud smile on his face.

"Dad would totally freak out if he saw these" Tommy laughed, lightening the tension around them.

"Yeah well, Dad's been a bit distracted lately" Alan stated quietly, the gloom descending on them once again. Tommy's smile vanished, his eyes concentrating on the grass in front of him.

"Which is why we're here" Alan cleared his throat, speaking directly to the grave stone as if it were a direct link to his dead Uncle. Which it was, but Alan at this moment in time wasn't a hundred per cent sure, but it was all they had. "The thing is, Mum is…Mum's…" Alan's breath caught in his throat unable to finish the sentence.

"Mum's sick" Tommy stated bluntly, his eyes welling up with tears, still concentrating on the grass determined not to cry. Alan looked from his brother and back to the grave stone desperately.

"We know that you probably already know, and we know that you aren't God…" Alan kept going, the emotion heavy in his voice, his own eyes becoming glassy.

"Ha wouldn't that be awesome though, being related to God?" Tommy laughed bitterly, trying to be his usual laid back self. Alan rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his lips. When his entire world was being rocked, it was nice to appreciate the little things that never changed.

"But" Alan looked up to the heavens now, the night was clear and you could see hundreds of stars, the moon shining like a beacon of hope. "You have to do something, please Uncle Alan, we can't lose Mum, and Dad, Dad can't lose anyone else, please Uncle Alan, you have to be able to do something, anything" Alan let out a sad sigh, before holding his head in his hands.

"Please" Tommy whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks now. The cemetery was silent once again, only being broken when Tommy sniffled.

Angel Alan had sat silently as he heard his nephew's plea, not noticing the tears on his own face. What could he do? He had known Janey was ill, and all he wanted to do was do…something. But he was just an angel; he didn't have any real sway in heaven.

Silently he lifted up from his seat on the head stone and sat behind his nephews, his wings splaying out protectively over them. And just for a while, without even knowing why, the young boys felt safe.


End file.
